1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the novel 65B13 gene expressed in postmitotic dopaminergic neurons. Dopaminergic neuron precursor cells used in transplant therapy for neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease (PD) can be efficiently isolated by detecting this gene.
2. Background Art
The dopamine system is an extremely important system for essential motor regulation, hormone secretion regulation, emotion regulation, and such in the mammalian brain. Thus, abnormalities in dopaminergic neural transmission cause various neural disorders. For example, Parkinson's disease (PD) is a neurodegenerative disease of the extrapyramidal system that occurs due to specific degeneration of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra of the midbrain (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, Vol. 2, 23rd edition, Isselbacher et al., ed., McGraw-Hill Inc., NY (1994), pp. 2275-7). Oral administration of L-DOPA (3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine) is performed as a primary therapeutic method to compensate for the decrease in the amount of dopamine produced; however, the duration of the effect is known to be unsatisfactory.
More recently, a therapeutic method in which the midbrain ventral zone of 6 to 9-week old aborted fetuses containing dopaminergic neuron progenitor cells are transplanted to compensate for the loss of dopaminergic neurons was attempted (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,927; Spencer et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327: 1541-8; Freed et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327: 1549-55; Widner et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327: 1556-63; Kordower et al. (1995) N. Engl. J. Med. 332: 1118-24; Defer et al. (1996) Brain 119: 41-50; Lopez-Lozano et al. (1997) Transp. Proc. 29: 977-80). However, in addition to cell supply and ethical issues (Rosenstain (1995) Exp. Neurol. 33: 106; Turner et al. (1993) Neurosurg. 33: 1031-7), this method is currently under criticism for various other problems, including risk of infection and contamination, immunological rejection of transplants (Lopez-Lozano et al. (1997) Transp. Proc. 29: 977-980; Widner and Brudin (1988) Brain Res. Rev. 13: 287-324), and low survival rates due to fetal tissues' primary dependence on the lipid metabolism rather than glycolysis (Rosenstein (1995) Exp. Neurol. 33: 106).
In order to resolve the ethical issues and shortage of supply, methods have been proposed that use, for example, porcine cortex, stria, or midbrain cells (for example, Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 10-508487, Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 10-508488 or Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 10-509034). In these methods, a complex procedure that involves the alteration of cell surface antigens (MHC class I antigens) is required. Therefore, the use of an in vitro differentiation system to generate dopaminergic neurons from non-neural cells such as embryonic stem (ES) cells and bone marrow interstitial cells instead of cells derived from aborted fetuses, is considered promising. The importance of regeneration therapy using ES cells or a patient's own neural stem cells is likely to grow in the future. A method involving local immunosuppression by simultaneously transplanting Sertoli's cells has been proposed as a method of eliminating transplant rejection (Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 11-509170, Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 11-501818, Selawry and Cameron (1993) Cell Transplant 2: 123-9). It is possible to obtain transplant cells from relatives that have matching MHCs, bone marrow from other individuals, bone marrow banks, or umbilical cord-blood banks. However, if it were possible to use the patient's own cells, the problem of rejection reactions can be overcome without any laborious procedures and trouble.
An additional problem is the possibility that neuron progenitor cells may differentiate into groups of heterogeneous cells. In treating Parkinson's disease, it is necessary to selectively transplant those catecholamine-containing neurons that produce dopamine. Examples of transplant cells that have been proposed in the past for use in the treatment of Parkinson's disease include striatum (Lindvall et al. (1989) Arch. Neurol. 46: 615-31; Widner et al. (1992) N. Engl. J. Med. 327: 1556-63), immortalized cell lines derived from human fetal neurons (Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 8-509215; Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 11-506930; Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. 2002-522070), human postmitotic neurons derived from NT2Z cells (Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 9-5050554), primordial neuron cells (Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. Hei 11-509729), and cells and bone marrow stroma cells transfected with exogenous genes so as to produce catecholamines such as dopamines (Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. 2002-504503; Published Japanese Translation of International Publication No. 2002-513545). However, none of these contain only the dopaminergic neurons or cells that differentiate into dopaminergic cells.
A method has been proposed for selectively concentrating and isolating dopaminergic neurons from undifferentiated cell populations. In this method, a reporter gene that expresses a fluorescent protein is introduced into each cell of the cell population, under the control of a promoter/enhancer of genes, such as the tyrosine hydroxylase expressed in dopaminergic neurons, and then cells that emit fluorescence are isolated. The dopaminergic neurons are visualized in their viable state, and concentrated, isolated, and identified (Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-51775). This method requires the step of introducing an exogenous gene, and further, the presence of a reporter gene poses problems of toxicity and immunogenicity for use in gene therapy.